


Not A Typical Day At The Office

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester NSFW, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Original Female Character nsfw, Original Female Character one shot, Original Female Character smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I got into work this morning, I didn't expect this to happen. Rated M for explicit sexual situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Typical Day At The Office

The office is quiet as my fingers work rapidly against the keyboard. Multiple reports have completed and I need to figure out the work load for the various machines. The main benefit of coming in so early. No one is around to bother me with stupid questions or ask how my day is going so far. It's the middle of the week, I'm covering for someone, how do you think I'm doing? Fall Out Boy's Light 'Em Up is playing softly through my computer speakers as I stare at the screen. I messed something up, I just can't figure out what it is. Worst part is, I'm not sure how to fix it. Great. Down side of coming in so early. No one is around for me to ask for help. Some days, I really hate my job.

The door opens suddenly and the small room is flooded with the sounds of a very large paint system running. White noise my ass. I roll my eyes and throw myself into trying to figure out my mistake and ignore the heavy steps as they near my desk. My coworker usually comes in around this time and sits in the cube next to mine. I'm about to spin my chair and ask for help when there are lips, hard and insistent in the crook of my neck.

A gasp rips out of me and I try to struggle against the intrusion but strong hands hold me firm in my chair. Part of me is excited and turned on but the other part demands to know who is assaulting me. The same strong hands spin my chair and yank me out before my eyes can focus on the man now in front of me. A broad chest adorned in a deep blue Henley and a dark green army jacket is where my eyes fall, that and the gold amulet given to my boyfriend by his little brother.

My eyes fly up to the emerald green ones currently fixed on mine. Any air in my lungs is sucked out and I'm struck almost breathless. "Dean, what are you –"

His lips are on mine in a heartbeat, silencing any and all protests I might have. Which, let's be honest, I don't have any. Would you? His large hands are everywhere as we kiss, our tongues working furiously together. My own hands fly up to their regular spot, the back of his neck where I squeeze the taut muscles and play with the short hairs.

I'm on tip toe to gain better access to his wonderful mouth when suddenly, my toes are no longer touching the floor. He had wrapped an arm around my waist and effortlessly pulled me off the floor. I latch my legs around his waist and gasp involuntarily at the cool desktop as it touches my thighs. (I wore a dress to work. Best decision ever.)

The bulge in his jeans presses against my thin cotton panties and I can't help but groan against his tongue. The hands that were on the back of his neck slide down his chest and land on the belt mere inches above the very bulge I can't stop grinding against.

He bites at my bottom lip as I quickly unfasten the buckle. The button and zipper seem to melt away under my touch. I slip my hand into the front panel of his boxer briefs, I knew there was another reason for that, and grip him tight. He's so hot and hard it sends another wave through me and I feel it soak my panties further.

The very same thick fingers that had been driving our bodies together for any extra bit of contact, slide beneath the hem of my dress and push the damp panties to the side. Fingertips brush against my overly sensitive core and my body bucks, desperate to feel any part of him inside of me.

He rips his mouth away, partially because it's difficult for either of us to breathe. Just when I think he couldn't do anything to make me want him more, he lifts his fingers to his mouth, the ones that he brushed against me and he shoves them between his full lips. A moan falls out as he sucks them clean. Good grief, does he even KNOW?!

The hand working against him pulls his length through the front panel and the cool air from the office makes him hiss. I press his velvet hard tip against my opening and slide it against me, working my wetness onto him. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and lift my butt off the desk, pushing my hips towards his. It's an effort for him to hold back but he lets me drive, connecting our bodies slowly. I relish in the feel of him, hot and hard and twitching with that ache only I can fix. By the time he's buried deep inside, he's panting in anticipation. Hell, so am I.

With a flick of his wrist, he sends my skirt up so we can both watch. He likes to watch more than me but that's not to say I don't get off on seeing him drive into me until I can't breathe. I lean back on my hands and let my head fall back as his hands slide over my hips and cup my butt. I let him drive, I love it when he has control.

He growls low in his throat with the first thrust. I don't have to see him to know the face he's making or the fact that his eyes have fallen to where our bodies are meeting, over and over again. The thrusts grow to be deep and hard, as if he's trying to push more of himself into me. Skin slaps against skin and the sound of his buckle against the cabinet is borderline deafening.

I look up at him and both our mouths are hanging open as we gasp for air. A hand snakes around to my lower back as he lifts the other to his mouth. His tongue darts out to dampen the tip of his thumb and I shudder. I know exactly where that digit is going and I shudder, hard, in anticipation.

He winks playfully right before his hand disappears. I look down to watch as he places his thumb against my exceedingly tight clitoris. I groan loudly when he applies pressure. I twitch and shudder and quake around him as my body relents, flooding him with my orgasm.

His face contorts in a way that shouldn't be sexy, but it is on him, as his body answers me. I'm filled with his release but our bodies don't stop moving together, they only slow with each thrust until finally, we still.

A large hand rests against my face as he pulls me against him. His breath is hot against my lips as we stare at each other, the high fading with each beat of our hearts. As our lips finally touch, his hips leave mine and I am quickly without him. We have found that the faster he pulls out, the less likely we are to have another go. Moving slow tends to stroke the already over loaded nerves.

We each groan, tongues dampening the volume. When our lips part, his eyes dart down and back up. "I don't think you're gonna be able to wear those the rest of the day."

My brows knit together as I look down in question and sure enough, the black cotton panties had been torn sometime during the hurried thrusts. Besides that, they were wet and had they been wearable, they would not have been comfortable. I watch as he pushes himself into his boxer briefs and pulls himself quickly together. "Well, I suppose I could go to the store. Target is just around the block."

He chews on his bottom lip as I push off the desk and slide my panties down. I straighten my skirt after I discard of the torn material. "No need." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pair of replacement panties. They weren't new. They were mine. From my dresser.

I should be surprised. I should be, but I'm not. I shake my head slightly and chew on the inside of my cheek. "Thanks."

He slides the piece of clothing into my hand as he bends down for another kiss. This one was playful and almost chaste. The warmth of his lips lingers even after he stands tall. He reaches out to tuck strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you at home tonight."

"Yeah. Thanks for the visit."

Another wink lets loose a hundred butterflies. "Anytime. I mean it." A slow chuckle fills the room as he spins on his heel.

I barely slide the new panties on when I hear another male voice at the door. "Good morning."

Dean's voice answers before the door falls closed. I quickly straighten the strewn papers and plop down in my chair. My monitor had fallen asleep so I swipe my mouse over the pad and it flares to life a heartbeat before my boss strolls past.

"Good morning, Tiara."

I swallow hard and run a hand through my hair. I'm sure I must look like I was doing anything other than my job. "Good morning, Jeff."

"I just wanted to say thank you. Coming in early and covering for someone, I know it's not the ideal situation."

I shrug subtly. "It's not a problem, really. I don't mind."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. Have a good day."

"You too."

I blow out a breath after he leaves and slide down in my chair. My body is still on high alert and is in desperation for Dean's touch. I force myself to focus on the task at hand, covering for my coworker. Multiple reports have completed and I need to figure out the work load for the various machines. The main benefit of coming in so early. No one is in the office. Some days, I love my job.


End file.
